Petite Fille Audacieuse
by Elby8a
Summary: One Shot para AyameDV en su cumpleaños! Autora de fics frescos, divertidos, atrevidos y con mucha chispa! Tu pequeño pedacito de historia con Terry, con mucho cariño.


One Shot, Regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial. Tu pequeño pedacito de historia con Terry con mucho cariño para tu cumpleaños AyameDV. Por que te lo mereces!

Petite Fille Audacieuse

Corria la década de los ochentas, esa de las pulseras color neón, los pantalones abombachados y los peinados de crepé con flecos endurecidos por el abundante uso del spray.

La hermosa chica de descendencia francesa caminaba por el parque paseando a su fiel amigo *Tuteur. Se deslizaba sobre el pavimento con movimientos graciles moviendo divertida sus caderas al ritmo de la música que escuchaba proveniente de sus walkmans. Inconciente ante lo atractiva que resultaba para los espectadores del sexo opuesto.

Se escuchó el estruendoso motor de una motocicleta que se acercaba. La potente Harley Davidson con esa flama pintada en el tanque de la gasolina llamó su atención, pero no tanto como el exitante rebelde completamente ataviado en cuero negro que descendía de ella.

Al quitarse el casco Nancy quedó maravillada al ver esa lustrosa cabellera color chocolate que al sacudirse le caía sobre los hombros, pero más hipnotizada quedo por esos primorosos ojos color *liath que le robaron el aliento.

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa avasalladora cargada de galantería antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a pie por su camino. A la chica poco le faltó para babear al ver la manera en la que el pantalón se le ceñía magistralmente al trasero esculpido por los dioses como si fuera una segunda piel.

De repente se atravesó un gato y Tuteur salió cual bólido detrás del escurridizo felino con todo y la correa que se le había escapado a Nancy de entre las manos sin que ella lo pudiera detener.

Regresando abruptamente a la realidad ella corrió con sus piernas largas para tratar de darle alcance pero no lo logró. El bello pastor alemán se había perdido.

Apurada buscando por todas partes Y llamándolo angustiosamente trataba de ver alguna pista que le permitiera dar con su paradero.

Su temor se incrementó al escuchar un horrible aullido en la lejanía, que le heló la sangre. No sabía a qué se debía pero lo había reconocido como el aullido de su fiel amigo.

La chica corrió en dirección del incesante lamento y ahí estaba el cachorro en medio de un profundo lago de aguas negras. Su correa se había quedado enredada entre los fierros de una vieja bicicleta y se hundía cada vez más en el lago de agua putrefacta.

Nancy empezó a llorar de tristeza y desesperación sin saber qué más poder hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Entonces apareció ante ella aquel joven que había llamado su atención ( y a quien se le podría considerar hasta cierto punto como el causante de aquella situación) el volteó a verla y vio el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de la encantadora joven. Al ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar, él se le acercó y con sus pulgares le limpió las gruesas gotas de su rostro y sin decirle nada más le dio un beso en la frente. Se quitó su chamarra y se adentró en las aguas negras para salvar al cachorro que aullaba sin parar.

Nancy se quedó pasmada, ante ese acto de total amor y respeto hacia los animales. El guapo joven no tardó en desenredar al cachorro quien temblaba asustado entre los fuertes brazos de su rescatista.

Al llegar a la orilla, el aterradoTuteur corrió a los brazos de su joven dueña.

-No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho- le dijo suspirando de alivio y admiración.

-No te preocupes, ahora solo necesita de un gran baño y quedará como nuevo. Deberás mantenerlo en observacion ya que seguro consumió algo de esa agua nauseabunda.-

-Sí, lo llevaré al veterinario para que lo revise-

Terry se alejó un poco de la chica, hasta que ubicó su objetivo. Una manguera de riego que provenía del parque sin decir nada más abrió la llave y le hablo al cachorro para ejuagarlo rápidamente. Tuteur regreso junto a Nancy sacudiéndose vigorosamente.

Ahora Terry dirigió el chorro del agua para bañar su cuerpo de Adonis, el cuál fue aún más evidente al liberarse de su camiseta.

Una vez más la chica quedó asombrada ante aquel magnífico especímen y esa imagen con las gotas de agua deslizándose traviesamente desde su cabello, pasando por su hermoso rostro y grueso cuello, hasta llegar a su imponente pecho.

Observaba estupefacta y añorante las gotas que resbalaban sugerentes por sus pezones y escurrían con dificultad al enredarse en ese camino incitante de vellos que nacían en su ombligo y se perdían bajo sus pantalones.

\- ¡Sacre bleu!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la hermosa francesa.

Terry estaba al tanto de las reacciones que provocaba en las mujeres, sin embargo no podía negar que la pequeña a parte de portar una elegante belleza poseía la inocencia y atrayente frescura de su tierna edad.

Cerró la llave y se sacudió el agua del cuerpo con fuertes movimientos de sus imponentes manos, levantó su chamarra del piso y se la puso.

-Merci beaucoup, Je voudrais manger bisous, beau sauveteur!- Muchas gracias, quisiera comerte a besos mi guapísimo rescatista- le dijo tan acostumbrada a expresarse libremente en su lengua materna al saber que muchos no le entendían, que no reparó en el leve brillo de picardía que cruzó por los ojos del apuesto joven.

Terry terminó de exprimir su cabello y caminó hacia la atrevida jovencita.

-Lastima que seas tan pequeña, me podría meter en problemas- dijo acercándose incitante, exudando virilidad.

Nancy se congeló ó más bien se derritió al percibir el aroma de las feromonas provenientes de ese salvaje rebelde que cada vez se le acercaba más. Sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior en anticipación.

-Al diablo las reglas- dijo él y tomándola por la nuca entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la joven le dio un tierno pero ardoroso beso enseñándole a su inexperta lengua como era que se daba un beso francés al estilo inglés.

Desde ese momento ella supo que estaría por siempre enamorada de ese valiente rebelde.

El se apartó y la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados dejándola temblorosa cual gelatina y sorprendida a más no poder al escucharlo decirle en perfecto francés.

-Petite fille audacieuse, trouvez-moi quand vous avez l'âge légal- pequeña atrevida, búscame cuando seas mayor de edad.

-¿Pero donde te encuentro?-

Le sonrió señalando la sucia camiseta en el piso.

Nancy corrió a levantar la sucia prenda sin importarle la pestilencia

Leyó el letrero que portaba la bandera francesa en el fondo Les Misérables Broadway.

Soltó un suspiro largamente contenido y sonriendo con algo de malicia dijo.

-Por supuesto que te buscaré Mon amour!-

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

*Tuteur- Guardián

*Liath- Término en gaélico escocés que hace referencia a un tono muy peculiar de azul.

Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas!

Yo no sé ustedes, pero mientras escribía este shot me imaginaba a ese Terry motociclista desnudo del torso en toda su mojada gloria frente a mí. Mmmm... delicia!

Gracias AyameDV por tu amistad, tus relatos frescos y tu picardía.

Elby8a

;-)

Agosto 2018


End file.
